


The Wings of the Soul

by Ten_of_Swords



Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: abeism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_of_Swords/pseuds/Ten_of_Swords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS AN OC WORK<br/>A fast-flying fairy, Willess, is born without wings. How is that possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the arrival of the fairy

It was a beautiful night in fairy-land. The moon was bright, the stars were brilliant and plentiful,  
and there was a light breeze blowing through the perfect climate of the Home Tree. It was the kind of  
night that would lull you to sleep with its own melody, and keep you asleep. The kind of night that no  
fairy would have a nightmare, or dare scare some unsuspecting sparrow man in a deep slumber. The  
kind of night one would expect to be a quiet one. But it wasn’t. Fairies from all over fairy-land buzzed  
with excitement, rushing towards the Home Tree. It was a special night, one that only came on special  
occasions; a new fairy was being born.

Fairies are not born how people are. A sparrow man and a fairy don’t have to, to put it in your  
parents’ terms, “love each other very much”. A new fairy comes to life when a child laughs for the first  
time. It is a very special occasion. It can’t just be a chuckle; it has to be a hearty belly laugh. It must be a  
child who is roaring with laughter for having their funny bone used for the first time. And the child must  
be a young child. A baby if you must.

Now where were we? Ah, yes, the birth of the fairy.

A single bud of a violet, still at its prime, before it had bloomed, floated into the center of the  
Home Tree. It floated to the ground and bloomed. Have you ever watched a flower bloom? Came to it  
every day and watched its progress? And have you ever experienced the day when you come and see  
the flower open in all its glory? It truly is a beautiful sight. Now imagine that, in your mind, in fast  
forward. All those days, crushed into a five second time interval. The bud beginning to open to the time  
that it is opened in all its colors. Then the flower withered, and in the place where the flower had once  
stood, a fairy with dark brown hair and fair skin stood. She opened her eyes to reveal two deep green  
ones. And her first sight was one she would never forget. Six-hundred fairies and sparrow men siting  
before her; mouths ajar.


	2. Chapter 2: Fast as the Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aspect is decided.

The shocked sparrow men and fairies had never seen the likes of this newborn fairy; neither had  
their faithful Queen Clarion.

However the Queen was determined to make business as usual. “F-fairies, sparrow men,” she  
addressed the crowd, voice faltering a little. She regained her confidence quickly. “Show some respect  
to this young fairy!” She raised her free hand to the crowd, the other one being preoccupied on the new  
fairy’s back. There were a few reluctant cheers from the Pots and Pans Talent Fairies, having the latest  
member, the Water Talent Fairies, who happened to be very sensitive, and the Castle Talent Fairies,  
who were the most loyal to the Queen. Soon they were joined by the other groups of fairies sitting in  
their respective areas. And eventually joined by all the other fairies and lastly, the sourest of all, the Fast-  
Flying Fairies, a very selective, rare group. A slow smile crept onto the naïve new fairy. The Queen turned to her, speaking loudly, yet kindly, to her. “Welcome, to Pixie Hollow! The secret heart of  
Neverland!” She had spoken this speech many times, yet the populous of fairy-land were always happy  
to hear it. “We fairies,” there was a cough from the crowd, “and sparrow men,” (she said this last part  
with rehearsed good-heartedness, for this was a personal joke between her and a certain Castle Talent  
Fairy, for once, in the early days of Pixie Hollow, she had forgotten to mention the male populous, on  
this particular sparrow man’s birthday. It had resulted in him thinking he was female for several  
seasons), “control the weather and changing of the seasons in the Mainland. You will be a part of this  
process; after you find out what your special talent is.” The Queen stepped away and gestured to a circle  
of stones, each one containing a magical item from each respective talent. For the first time that  
evening, the fairy was nervous. She stepped into the ring. “Go ahead,” Queen Clarion said to the  
nervous fairy.

She stepped forward and walked toward her first instinct. The large, shining ball of light. All the  
Light Talent Fairies held their breaths. She reached out to touch it and the air in the room became stiff  
as each winged entity held his breath. Just as she was about to touch the ball of light, it fizzled out. Each  
fairy let out their breath, and the Light Talent Fairies with a disappointed air about them. She turned to  
look at the other items. She walked toward a drop of water, suspended in midair. The same effect as  
when she went to touch the ball of light occurred. She went to touch the water, but before she could, it  
exploded, sending water everywhere. The drenched fairy received a disappointed sigh from the Water  
Fairies. She next walked towards a floating hammer. Once again, the same tense atmosphere  
surrounded her. And once again, before she could touch it, it disappeared in its own unique way. The  
hammer hit her lightly on the head then teleported away with a pop. There was a disappointed sigh  
from the Pots and Pans Fairies. Now the new fairy was wet, disappointed, had a headache and a burnt  
finger and was starting to think this selection process was a cruel joke. She decided she would go for  
something harmless looking. She walked towards a needle and thread. A certain are of the Castle Talent  
Fairies, the Fashion Talent Fairies, were excited. The new fairy reached out and her hand just slightly  
brushed the needle and thread when the needle picked itself up and pricked her on the finger and on  
the way out the thread whipped her across the face. The fairy was tired and, frankly, plain sick of this  
joke. She made her way towards a small whirlwind representing the Fast-Flying Fairies.

Remember, as I said before, these fairies are a very sour, selective and a rare talent to have. So  
having seen the results of the other failed attempts at finding a talent, the fairies weren’t very tense and  
quite certain it would whip her hair into a messy frenzy. In fact, a couple of the fairies chortled at the  
notion that she would even try. The actual Fast-Flying Fairies had broad, snarky, relaxed smiles on their  
faces. She reached out quickly, clenching her eyes shut, expecting to get a face full of wind, but instead,  
she felt a floating sensation. She opened her eyes, to see she was surrounded by a literally glowing gust  
of wind, that was holding her about two feet off the ground. Her brunette hair whipped around her and  
she smiled, enjoying the warm breeze and closing her eyes again, this time contentedly. It gently let her  
down onto her feet and she opened her eyes to see shocked faces. The Fast-Flying Fairies’ smiles were  
replaced with terror and Vidia, the head of the Fast-Fliers, had her head in her hand. For once, all the  
talents shared the same thought; how could a wingless fairy be a Fast-Flying Fairy?

**Author's Note:**

> This might never be updated hahaha


End file.
